With the substantial increase in the number of servers and switches in data centers, data center networks are increasingly inclined to employ flat network architectures to facilitate maintenance and management. As such, data center networks are typically constructed with large-scale Layer 2 networks. A traditional Layer 2 network eliminates a loop through the Spanning Tree Protocol (STP). However, the STP may no longer be applicable to conventional data center networks due to some inherent defects in the STP. Therefore, the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has introduced a design solution called the intermediate system-to-intermediate system (IS-IS), which is a Layer 3 routing technology, to the Layer 2 network through development of the transparent interconnection of lots of links (TRILL) protocol, and has made some necessary transformations. In one regard, through implementation of the TRILL protocol, the simplicity and flexibility of the Layer 2 network and the stability, extensibility, and high performance of the Layer 3 network have been integrated.